The New Kid
by elraks
Summary: 'Who am I'An Amazon'Like you'Yes,like...me.But, as Wonder Woman, you cannot stay with me. You will train with the Young Justice and when you are ready, you will fight alongside me.'IF I'm EVER ready,'she replied
1. Actress in distress

**Hello all! This is my very first fanfic so it would be great for all of you to help me out over here. English is also a second language to me so all tips in grammar and punc. and other stuff is GREATLY appreciated. Thank you SO MUCH for taking the time to read this oh, and I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSICE, but I DO love stop.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just Another Day<strong>_

'Ugh,' Elyssa squirmed in disgust, 'This is the first time you're kidnapping someone, aren't you?'

She was bound by her ankles, arms, and legs to a chair in the middle of an unused hangar in the old Gotham City Airport. The worst thing was, she was supposed to be at a friend's birthday. Elyssa made a mental note to call her up when she was freed. But for now, she focused on the two doofuses in front of her.

'What d'you mean?' said the guy in a filthy jacket.

'Just that you suck at it,'came the simple reply. That earned her a slap from the other not-so-nice guy.

'If I were you, I wouldn't be so fast with my mouth' he growled.

'Oh, but you're not me. Which means this isn't the gazillionth time you've been kidnapped. Which also means that you are stupid enough to not notice that you are not getting your ransom of 10 million bucks,' she concluded.

'You mean your dad won't-?' he started.

'No, I meant that THIS will happen.'

As she said it, the windows on either side of the hangar shattered. And through the ex-windows, as if on cue, came in none but the Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder. Within minutes, they had rounded up the goons and freed Elyssa from her bounds. Soon police cars were pulling up, along with some paparazzi cars. This was mainly due to the fact that Elyssa wasn't your everyday girl. She was Elyssa Leo- the most popular child actor of the decade, and one of the richest kids out there. Her dad was one of the two wealthiest men in the country, the other being Bruce Wayne. And, ironically, she was only a bit older than twelve.

As she waited for her limousine to pull up, she turned to face the Boy Wonder.

'Thanks,' she said

'Don't mention it,' he replied. 'I suppose you're used to these situations, aren't you?'

Suddenly a shiny black limousine pulled up in front of them. The chauffer got out and gestured for Elyssa to get in.

'Yup, for me, it's just another day,' she grinned as she put on her shades. With a wave and smile to the cameras, she slid into the car. As the limousine drove away, Robin thought about how much they were alike. He was the son of millionaire Bruce Wayne. Oh sorry, change that to adopted son. She was the daughter of David Smith. They were also around the same age. Only difference- she enjoyed being popular, while Dick would rather stay away from it all. As he stared into the horizon, he also had a funny feeling that this was not the last time he would meet the girl.

But then again, funny feelings were just another normal thing that Robin felt on just another normal day.

* * *

><p><strong>Am I glad that's done with! Anyways, thank you so much (again...) for reading this! I'll try to update every weekend at the least ( which is Thurs and Friday 4 me...anyone can guess where i live?). PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I know most ppl dont feel like it ( cuz i usually dont wanna review either) but i do it! Cuz i noe it will make another person's day...and in that case reviewing is quite a small price to pay, right? Thanks Y'all<strong>

**-Raks**


	2. At the end of the day

**I didn't get a single review. That was plain rude, people! But, still, I put up my sec chapter in less than a day. Sorry its so short. Next chapter will be longer if you review. I intend to make this the longest yj fanfic EVER!**

'Recognized, Robin'

'Rob, my man, where were you? I was getting BORED. Can't Batman hurry up that Dynamic Duo thing you guys do? I mean, we _are_ your team now.'said the voice that belonged to Wally West.

He was perched on the armchair of the sofa where Megan , Artemis and Kaldur' were seated, watching TV. Superboy, as usual, was leaning against the wall, staring at them.

'Hello Robin.' greeted Megan, 'how was your day?'

'He was with the Batman. How could it have been?' replied Artemis, just as the person in question pulled up a chair next to Kaldur' and sat down.

'Don't mind her, beautiful, she's just—' started Wally

'Hey! Just in case you haven't—' Artemis broke off, seeing the look on Robin's face. 'What? What's so funny?'

'The poor guys just laughing at your lack of common sen—'

'I'm sorry,' interrupted Kaldur,'but Iincase you haven't noticed, Megan only asked about how Robin's day ha been. Nothing more than that.'

'Yeah,' said Robin, speaking up for the first time,' No need to fight like an old married couple over that. Anyways, wht's on TV?'

'Commercials,' piped up Megan,' they seem to be quite popular among humans.'

'Yes, They are, aren't they?' went Wally's dreamy voice

'If you're not watching anything, do you mind putting it on the news?' said an irritated Kaldur. Kaldur was really patient with his team, but even his patience had a limit.

'Sure,' said Megan switching channels

'Hey! Look Rob, you're there!'

'_Today, the daughter of billionaire David Smith, Elyssa Leo was kidnapped again for ransom. She was being held at the old Gotham Airport. But within less than an hour of her capture, Gotham's own heroes were there for her rescue.__ Within minutes, the Batman and Robin had freed her and turned her over to the police.' _

There was a close-up of Elyssa saying something to Robin and then waving at the camera before going off in her limousine.

'Dude! You never told me you _knew _ her!' Wally practically shrieked

'I don't! I just met her today, I swear!'

'No, you didn't! Did you see that clip? She was totally hitting on you!'

'If saying 'Thanks' is flirting, then I am a nerd!'

'You _are_ a nerd.'

'Dude! Batman and I had nothing better to do, so we just raced each other to the old hangar. Happy?'

'Suppose so-_nerd_.'

'Fine. Call me that. Won't change anything. It's not like I care.' he said, walking out of the living room.

'Yeah, except for the fact that Elyssa Leo _was_ hitting on you.'

'DUDE! YOU ARE DEAD!'

**Thx 4 reading. If I don't get a review, 3****rd**** chapter isn't coming up. If I get even a single review its gonna come up within hours. **

**Thanx,**

**Rax**


	3. Home notsosweet Home

**Thank You so much for the review! I was determined to put the story up as soon as possible like I promised, but somethings wrong with the Middle East Fanfiction site. Anyways, this is Elyssa's side of the story. It picks up after when she drives off.**

'How do they do that?'came Elyssa's voice

'Do what, Miss Leo?'asked her chauffer/ butler from the driving seat

'It's just _El_, Joe!' spluttered the girl from the backseat.

'Can I call you Miss El, then?'

'Fine, anyways, I meant that how do they know when someone's in trouble? And how do they manage to _always_ get there on time?'

'They _are _the Dynamic Duo, aren't they? They have their ways of doing things.'

'They sure do,' Elyssa scoffed, 'I just wish I was one of them. That way, I'd be known because I helped people, not because of magazine articles…..or _Dad_.' she said, as the car pulled up in front of her mansion. From the first glimpse, you could tell it belonged to someone rich._Mega-rich._ The building was shockingly white, with a very large garden. Most of all, the building was _huge._

'Speaking of your father, he must be waiting for you. Shall I escort you inside?'

'No need, Joe. That much I can do by myself,' _Whether my_ 'parents' _think so, or not, _she added under her breath.

She got out of the car and walked up the front steps of her home upto the polished wooden doors. As always, her maid, Tiana, opened the doors before she even reached them.

'How are you, Miss Leo? Your father had been worried sick!' she greeted

'Because he cared, or because he didn't want to ruin his 'Good Dad' image?' Elyssa shot at her. Tiana looked petrified. Everyone in the mansion knew that Elyssa had issues with her 'Parents'. But they usually didn't hear her express it vocally. But before the maid could react, however, himself was there.

'Never mind, Tiana, Elyssa has been through a rough day. It's normal for her to be in a bad mood.' He said, gesturing Elyssa inside. Elyssa followed her father inside to his study. 'Elyssa, honey, how are you feeling? You aren't hurt are you?'

'No, dad,' she said. Her father's concern made her smile, despite herself

'I must talk to your principal. I mean, the goons picked you off from your _school_, for crying out loud!'

'Sure thing, dad,'

'Tell me, do you have in mind any school you'd like to attend?'

'Nope,'

'In that case, what about Gotham Academy?'

'Like I said, it doesn't matter, dad. I wont be having any _real _friends, anyways.'

'So that's what's bothering you. You missed your friend's party.'

'NO, Dad! I was kidnapped! Do you really think I'd care about missing a party?'

'Then?'

'I was just wondering that, if by any chance, they _had_ killed me today, would anyone have cared?'

'Elyssa! What's gotten into you? Of course we'd have cared! I'd have cared, your fans would have cared!'

'My fans, dad? They'd probably go after some other Billionaire's kid. But if I'd been a normal kid, I'd have real friends, I'd get to spend _real_ quality time with you. Life would have been…..nice.'

'So, you wanna spend _real_ quality time with me? How about we go out for ice-cream. You sure you can handle it?'her dad asked, a smirk on his face.

'Sure, but what about-'

'Davy!' came a honey-fied voice

'-_her_?' Elyssa finished with a sigh

The sound of high heels walking along an expensive wooden floor grew louder and louder until there was a beautiful French woman standing in the doorway of 's study.

'Darrrling,' she spoke in a falsely sweet voice

'Yes, Alice, honey?'said

'I thought I 'eard you talking about going out tonight. I 'ope you didn't forget the opening ceremony of the new WayneTech enterprise?'

Elyssa was glaring daggers at her father. So was Alice Beauregard. David Smith was torn between his loyalties to the two people in the room.

'Eh, Elyssa, you know, we can go for ice-cream tomorrow. You see, we can postpone the ice-cream thing, but the opening ceremony has to be done today. Don't worry, I bet you'll have a lot of fun there. It's quite interesting. I know how much you like good tech stuff. And, anyways, a few kids will probably there too. You can make some new friends.'said uncertainly

'Sure, dad. I'll just go freshen up now. Long night ahead if we go to the ceremony.' She said, walking out the door towards her room. A few seconds later, Joe came in.

'Here are the papers you asked for . And may I ask why Miss Leo was crying?'

**Thanks to Artemis 3****rd**** gate, you guys got this chapter. Next one shud be up REALLY soon. This one tuk long cuz of a stupid blackout. Anyways, even a single review makes my day. So plz REVIEW, and u'll get the next chap, whrethe story really starts. El will meet Dick grayson, and…..starts out on the team soon enough!btw, I hope this time it was easier 4 u 2 understand who was saying what. Sry if it was unclear last time Hezpeller**

**Thx 4 reading,**

**RaX**


	4. Boredom, fire, and Boredom

**Thanx for all the reviews, folks! Its helping me out a lot! BTW, do u want more of Waltemis, or more of SuperMartian?**

_Hmm, maybe this is not as bad as I thought it would be, _said a little voice inside Dick's head, _but I wish the team could have come. Sometimes I just wish I were a normal kid with normal friends ,_he thought, _No! don't think that! Just look at all Bruce has done for you. You should be grateful._

He turned his attention to Bruce Wayne, who had just finished his speech and was about to cut the ribbon. ' And I now present to you,' Bruce cut the ribbon, ' the new WS Technologies! A joint venture of WayneTech with Smith Industries!' A loud applause greeted the end of this sentence.

Then, Mr. Smith spoke,' And now, let's head to the Banquet Hall to celebrate this auspicious event.'

At this, everyone who had gathered there started slowly filing into the Banquet Hall, which was situated right beside the WS HQs. The hall was HUGE. It was filled with rich people talking, laughing, and eating. There was music playing in the background. Most of the guests were adults, which kinda disappointed the Boy Wonder. But, hey, no worries, he spotted a group of kids around his age hanging out in the garden. As he walked over to them, he though he had seen one of them before. The person was a girl with choppy, uneven hair and was around his height. It was Elyssa. She was standing with two boys and a small girl. He became slightly nervous; for this was the first time he'd be meeting a person as Dick whom he had met earlier as Robin. He'd have to be really careful not to give away any hits about his secret identity.

'So, what are you guys doing out here?' Dic asked the group, 'Just bored or is the party a little too rowdy?'

'Seriously? That party is anything _but_ rowdy. It's just stupid people bragging about how rich they are,' Elyssa said scornfully

'So, of course, it's option A-We're bored. By the looks of it, you're bored too. Anyways, the name's Brian,' said a guy with dark hair. He was probably a bit older than Dick. 'You're Richard Grayson, right? Son of Bruce Wayne?'

At this, the eldest guy—he was probably 16 or 17- turned to face Dick.

'You mean the_ adoptive son_ of Bruce Wayne,' he added

'Be quiet, Fred!' Elyssa hissed at him

'Shut up,' Fred retorted, 'I don't need _you_ telling _me_ what to do!'

Elyssa ignored him and started talking to Dick instead. ' Sorry about the fact that Fred is such a brat,' she said so Fred couldn't hear her

'Nah, it's fine,'Dick said

'I'm bored of standing here. Let's walk and talk. You coming, Brian?' she added

'Sure,' Brian said, starting to walk alongside them, leaving Fred standing alone. The little girl who was standing with them a few minutes ago was now running towards the HQ bulding with another kid.

Once they were out of Fred's hearing range, Elyssa stomped her foot in frustration.

'That _idiot_. Who does he think he is? Why does he _always_ need to state the obvious? Why can't he just keep quiet?'

'El hates it when people state the obvious. I can tell you from experience,' Brian tolod Dick

'Yeah, I can see that,' Dick grinned, 'She obviously _hates_ it when people state the obvious. Anyways, who's Fred?'

'My step-brother,' said Elyssa scornfully, 'that's why my last name is Leo. is my step-dad. My mum passed away shortly after my birth, so I never met her. I had only one sibling-my brother, Lionel. Since I didn't know any of my parents' names, I took up Leo, you know, as in Lionel,' she explained, a sudden change in the tone of her voice

'Like the soccer player?' asked Dick, in a desperate attempt to lighten up the mood

' Yeah, like the soccer player,' she grinned, ' Hey, but don't get me wrong, I still support Real Madrid. And Kaka' will alays be the cutest for _me._ Whether this idiot thinks so or not,' she added, gesturing at Brian

'I support Barcelona,' he explained, 'Anyways, you wanna head back to the hall?'

'I dunno. It's upto to you two,' said Dick, speaking for the first time

' I don't wanna go back! The people in there are obsessed with themselves!'she practically screamed. Then after seeing the look on Brian's face, added,' Well, maybe except your parents, and Diana Prince.'

'Don't forget ,' Brian warned

'Yeah, him too,' Elyssa smirked at Dick. For some reason, a slight blush was creeping into Elyssa's cheeks as he smirked back. Brian noticed this and looked from one to the other.

Finally, he said ( like a complete idiot),'What's wrong, El? Why are you blushing?'

'I'm not blushing!'she said, looking away from Dick,' It's just hot out here!'

'It _is_ a bit hotter than usual,' said Dick smirked.

'Wait a sec, do you smell smoke?' Brian asked suddenly

'Yeah, it seems to be coming from the HQ building…..' Elyssa's voice wavered as they all turned to look at the building. 'Oh, no! It's on fire!'

'Doesn't look like an accident. More like arson.' Said Dick, looking at the building. Suddenly there was an explosion inside the building. And the fire started to spread like….….well,fire.

'Oh, no! Lizzie's in there!' said Brian

'Oh my god! I almost forgot about your sis! She went in there with some other girl. You know what, we've got to do something. Brian, call 911. Dick, inform the others.'Elyssa ordered

'And you?' Dick asked

'I'll wait here,'

Usually, it would have been Robin's cue to either go kick some butt or save people from whatever trouble they were in. But right now, he was Dick, not Robin. He was a billionaire's kid, not a superhero. If he tried to save whoever was in there, it would mean risking his identity. He shuddered at the thought of what Bruce would do to him if people found out who he was. So, for now, the best he could do was go to Bruce and tell him about it. So, without further thought, Dick ran back towards the Banquet hall, with Brian in his wake.

**Meanwhile….**

_Why the hell are they taking so long?_she thought, just as a scream sounded from inside the burning building. _That sounded like Lizzie._ _Ok, that's it, I'm going in. wish me luck…..anyone,_ she thought, just as she ran towards the bulding,kicked the door open, and barged inside.

**Sorry it took so long! Wanted to have a cheesy cliffhanger. Anyways, thanx for all the feedbak(again!). I luv u guys! Especially, Hezpeller, ur reviews REALLY help. Btw, a cookie for anyone who noticed the Jl member at the party!...next chapter will hav action, and hopefully she'll learn abt the team!**


	5. Rescue Time!

'Wow, it sure is hot in here,' Elyssa said to herself as she approached the central lobby of the burning building. 'Lizzie, where are you?' she called out, hoping against hope that she would get some response. She was just about to turn back when she heard the faintest sound of a girl's cry coming from upstairs. In less than a second, Elyssa found herself speeding up the stairs.

'I'm coming, Lizzie! Just stay where you are!'she screamed, fighting her way through the fire. Just then, she noticed that the path in front of her was completely blocked by fire._What am I supposed to do now?There's no way I could go through that without getting injured. But I can't back out either. Not when I've come this far. I'd never be able to live with that on my conscience._ So, throwing all caution to the winds, (or the smoke) Elyssa ran at full speed toward the fire. As she approached it, something highly unusual happened. A gust of wind blew in from one of the open windows—making the flames turn away from her. As she emerged on the other side, she saw the wind was also somehow clearing smoke out of her path. All in all, she found it really strange that the wind was blowing in such an unusual she had no time to think about that. Why? Because just then, she heard Lizzie screaming again.

**Meanwhile…..**

Dick and Brian had just come back infront of the HQ building. Several people from the party were now behind them. Including their parents, Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince.

'Where's Elyssa?' asked

'I-I don't know, sir,' stuttered Brian. Then he pulled Dick aside and told him, ' I'll bet you anything that she went in. She must've gone in. She always knows how to get in trouble. She _never_ thinks before making a decision. Now, she's probably stuck in there too.'

'You sure?' Dick asked

'Positi—' Brian was cut short as his parents came up to him

'Where is Lizzie? She was supposed to be with you, right?' his father asked

' I'm not sure, Dad. But I- I think she's, um, I think she's in, um, the building.'

'_What?'_his mother shrieked,' She was supposed to be with you! How could you be so unresponsible? God knows what she's doing in there right now!'

'Don't worry, Mom. The fire brigade guys will be here soon. She's probably fine. Besides Elyssa went in after—' Brian looked shocked at what he had just said

'Elyssa? You Mean David's daughter?' his father enquired

'Yeah,'

'Does her dad know?'

'No idea,'

'I'll go tell him,'his father said, turning around and striding toward . He told him something, probably about Elyssa, and kept talking to him.

**Elyssa**

_God, I'm now on the 6__th__ floor of a burning building and Lizzie doesn't even seem to be here!_ Elyssa thought just as she rounded a corner. The wind whipping her hair around her face. She seemed to be in the centre of some minni-tornado that cleared everything out of her way. 'Lizzie! You there?' she called

'El? I'm over here!'came a small voice from the other side of the room. Elyssa started runnig toward her. However, just as she neared the girl, the wind stopped playing around her, but Elyssa didn't notice that. She was more focused on the person in fron of her.

'Hey, Liz! Don't worry, I'm gonna get us outta here,' she told her. The girl was crouched in a corner, looking frightened. She wasn't seriously hurt, but had a few bruises.

'How? The exit is blocked. Look,' she said, and Elyssa saw that the girl was right. Their only way out was blocked by fire.

'Don't worry, we'll get out somehow. Hey, look at that window! We could jump throught it.'

'No! We're too high up,'

'It's better to die that way rather than to die in a fire, don't you think? And don't worry, I'm good at landings. Just hold tight,' she said, offering the younger girl her hand.

**Outside**

Everyone turned around at the sound of shattering glass. Apparently, something had just broken one of the sixth floor windows. At first, nobody knew what it was. It looked like a ball of flames. But then, Brian said, 'That's Elyssa! She's got Liz with her too!'

'They'll never survive the fall! They jumped from the sixth storey!'someone in from the onlookers said

Then, as if by magic, she slowed down a bit. But she was still going fast enough to get killed. Suddenly, when all hope was lost, she magically landed on her feet, still curled around Lizzie.


	6. BRidge

**Hi everyone! I've recovered from my pneumonia (FINALLY!) and I'm gonna continue this story, don't worry! So, here it is!**

**Elyssa's POV**

The first thing I noticed was that I wasn't dead. The next thing was that Lizzie was safe. I also noticed that I appeared to have landed on some cushion of air- but I didn't have time to dwell on that. Why? Because the crowd was starting to swarm in on us. First I saw my 'parents', next to them were Lizzie's parents. They quickly came and pried Lizzie out of my hands. I realized that I was still on the ground. So, I started to get up. But as luck would have it, I passed out instantly and somebody caught me.

**Brian's POV**

Last night was hectic. REALLY hectic. First, there was the fire. Next, there was Lizzie getting caught between the fire. And there was El rescuing her and jumping from the sixth floor of a building and surviving. Could it get weirder? Apparently it could, because within hours of the incident, Mr. Wayne announced that the fire was no accident—it was arson.

**A week later…**

Elyssa couldn't believe that her dad had agreed to send her to Gotham Academy. Nevertheless, she was happy to be finally attending a school of her choice. If she was right, Dick mentioned goint to this school. Her mind was filled with these thoughts as she walked through the halls, trying to find her homeroom.

She finally found it, pushed open the door and went inside. When she went in, the teacher was already there. Out of the corner of her eyes she also noticed Dick taking out his books. Her stomach did a quick somersault, _Yay! We're in the same homeroom!_, she thought. Then, she turned her attention back to the teacher.

'Oh, I'm so sorry for being late, Mrs… um…..' Elyssa started

'Nelson,' the teacher completed

' Yeah, I forgot. I'm sorry for being late Mrs. Nelson. You see, I couldn't find the room,'

'It's quite alright, Elyssa. Please take a seat, and we will begin class.'


	7. Who ARE you, Elyssa?

**A/n: Sorry about the super long wait! Anyways, I've been having writer's block, but now I've got a TOTALLY new inspiration. This chapter is really short…but that's because it's kind of a bridge.**

**Third POV**

Bruce Wayne, dressed as Batman, was sitting at the Batcave monitoring all suspicious activity going around Gotham City and Mt. Justice. It did not surprise him that fewer crimes had been spotted around the area since the Young Justice League had formed. Although they usually did not follow instructions, in the end they always managed to save the day, although causing a lot more trouble than needed. Anyways, Bruce was, for some reason, thinking of this when Alfred walked in.

', sir, you have a guest,' he said

'But I'm not expecting anyone today,' Bruce told the butler

'It's not a civilian. It's Madam Prince from the Justice League,'

'Let her in,'

'As you wish, sir.' Alfred bowed his head slightly and left the room. A few minutes later, Wonder Woman, in her civilian garb, entered the room or shall I say, um, cave.

'Why, hello Bruce. I see you're still in front of that computer of yours.' she greeted

'Yes I am, Diana. Tell me, what brings you here? Something from the League?' Bruce asked.

'No. I need help from you.'

Bruce raised an eyebrow, 'About what?'

'You mean about _whom._ Remember that girl at the ceremony? The one who _jumped from the building?'_

'Yes, what about her?' Bruce said, finally getting interested. 'She's not normal, is she?'

'No, she's not.' Diana said. Then after hesitating, she added, 'Bruce, I think she's an Amazon. She's shown all

the signs of being one.'

'Are you sure?'

'Positive,'

'But….where do I come in all of this?' Bruce asked her

' Well, considering the powers that she might have, she'll have a lot of enemies as well. Before I can return her

to Themyscira, I'll need to do a little research on her origins. You see, I haven't met an Amazon in the normal world

in my whole life. There's something going on….well, anyways, let's get to the point—I need your permission for

her to join the Young Justice League.' she finished

'Fine. But I thought you wanted her _away_ from trouble?'

'She'll have all the protection she needs at Mt. Justice. And anyways, she needs the training. Tell Canary to go extra

hard on her,'she instructed, turning towards the door to leave

'Wait a second, exactly _how_ do we explain this to her parents?'

' That's your job, Bruce _you're_ the thinker,' she said, walking out the door

**a/n: So, did ya like it? Anyways, the next chapter is when El finds out who she REALLY is, and how Batman manages **

**to tell her parents. So, here are my replies to your AMAZING reviews:**

**Robin's Stalker: Thanks! That's really nice of you to say so! Hope I don't disappoint!**

**MewMollyAncher: Uh, thanks?**

**CRITIC: Thanx, Critic, for your amazing.….criticism? And sorry, apparently I don't qualify to be a beta!**

**Angel2u: Glad you like it!**

**OffMyTea: That's sweet of you to notice that I was sick! At least I know somebody's been reading my**

**Author's Notes! BTW, cool name!**

**So that's it for this time, folks! **


	8. Uhoh!

**Hmph! Only ONE review! But anyways even a SINGLE review means a lot to me. Thanks, Angel2u! So, can anyone please find a better title to the story? Pwease?And a superhero name for Elyssa?**

**On with the show….**

Diana had just returned from her trip to Themyscira. And what she had found out was…_shocking._ Apparently, Elyssa was created the same way as Diana herself –using clay and a little bit of magic. In fact, they were both given life by Queen Hippolyta herself.

Diana slammed the books onto the table. She could barely contain her anger. How could they have hidden this from her? She was the Princess after all! She thought of the recent conversation she had with her mother, Queen Hippolyta-

'_My daughter, I am sorry for not telling you, but it was all for the best-' the queen started_

'_HOW, mother? How is it the "best"'?_

' _I- I had thought that the magic would last longer,Diana.'_

'_Magic? What magic, my queen?'_

' _When Elyssa was created, there was a battle raging around the island. I was afraid that she would be hurt. Therefore I sent her to the mortal world and placed a spell on her. It would give her a false cover until another Amazon found her. After that, the spell would lift.' She looked at Diana pleadingly._

'_What were the effects of the spell?' Diana asked Hippolyta_

' _Well, it made two mortals seem like her parents. So, it gave her a false family.'_

'_What will happen now?'_

'_Well, now that you have found out- you will be her guardian. Nobody will have any memory of her ever having any other parents. A false memory will be planted in their minds about the both of you.'_

_Diana looked outraged. Why her? Why not somebody else? How could __**she, **__the Wonder Woman, take care of a child?_

'_No, mother. I cannot take her in.'_

'_You have to- the spell requires it!' Hippolyta pleaded_

'_NO! It's not my job!'_

'_Yes it is! You are the Amazon Princess and Emissionary to the World of Man! There is nobody more eligible to do it!'_

'_Why can't she come and live with you?' Diana asked her Mother_

'_It cannot be so. She is not a true Amazon-yet. Give her the right training and teachings. When I see you have trained her right, I shall come to take her back. You do not have a choice, my daughter. You are her sister and guardian.'_

' _Fine, mother! But only on the condition that you will help me at times!'_

'_It is done, then. Goodbye, dear. I hope you know what is in store for you. Deal with it patiently, and you will be fine. It is time for me to go. Besides, the spell will wear off as soon as I leave. You need to go and collect Elyssa before any trouble occurs. Best of luck.'_

'_Yes, mother,'_

That was it. She didn't give her any details about the girl. Just asked her to take Elyssa in. Why wasn't Diana warned? It wasn't fair. Anyways, Diana was thinking of all these things as she went to pick up Elyssa from the Smiths' before things got suspicious.

**I totally hate the ending. It sucks. Anyways, PLEASE review! AAAAAAANd, leave a title in the reviews! For the story and for Elyssa as a 'superhero'! Don't worry I'll give you the credit! Thanks to Angel2U for her review! I got it within minutes of posting the story! Bye!**


End file.
